criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Poltergore
Poltergore 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the fifteenth case in Harwell. It takes place in Soulbound Grounds appearing as the third case of the district. Plot Reports of a man going missing after entering a 'haunted' mansion have been turning up, so Brooklyn and the Player see if they can find anything there. The rumors turned out to be true, because they found the dead body of landlord Sydney Chambers with a wooden stake in his left eye. Inside the mansion, the duo found a clue that led them to suspect Julia's mother, businesswoman Zoey Indigo. Later, they also suspected housewife Violet Rose and witch Danita Darkroot, before Diana told the detectives that the victim was last seen in a bar called Dakota's Knockouts. The bar owner Diego Dakota was questioned, saying that many people hated Sydney for 'ruining' their lives, as well as finding out that the victim was Diego's landlord and the one who owns his bar. Next, the duo suspected paranormal analyst Roy Walsh, who was in strong believe that the mansion the victim was found in is haunted, as well as thinking that an angry spirit killed him. Afterward, the duo decided to have a look at the mansion again, but as soon as they entered it, a pale female looking spirit appear in front of them, screaming very weird noises before Roy comes into the room and captures the ghost in one of his strange devices. Out of shock, the detectives decided to check out the bar again before going back into the mansion that was now confirmed to be haunted. Eventually, Danita Darkroot was arrested for killing Sydney Chambers. She confessed to the crime and said that she was proud of killing him. When asked why, she said that he was going to destroy her family's biggest posession. She then explained that the haunted mansion belonged to her family hundreds of years ago, and Sydney was going to somehow destroy it. The detectives asked what his plans were, but Danita said that she didn't know what he was going to do, she only knew that something bad would happen if a creature like him got hold of the mansion. The duo asked why she called him a 'creature', followed by her explaining that her family's mortal enemies were always creatures from the dark forest, vampires. She was convinced that the victim was a vampire so she decided to get rid of him vampire hunter style. The detectives were disturbed by Danita's motive, so they sent her to court. There, Judge Blade sentenced her to 25 years of treatment in a psychiatric hospital. After a long case filled with ghosts, century old witch families and presumed vampires, the team decided to take a small break, until Diana asked Brooklyn and the Player if she could talk with one of their suspects. They asked her why she wanted to, and she said that she was always interested in anything paranormal so she wanted to talk to paranormal analyst Roy Walsh and ask him about the ghost encounter. He showed her the machine he used to capture the ghost that the duo encountered during their investigation, and she was fascinated by the advanced technology. Bar owner Diego Dakota also wanted to see the detectives again. He wanted to thank them for solving the murder, but he still needed help with something. They helped him and he gave them a free meal. Later, Chief Rose asked the duo if they could ask around if anyone noticed any strange activities in town after the incident with The Soulbound Shadows, so they asked his mother Violet. She said that she noticed some weird noises that sounded like animal howls coming from the haunted mansion. There, they found a piece of paper that said that the anarchists would start recruiting younger people, especially students that go to Soulbound Highschool. They inform the chief about this and he said that he will contact the principal of the school and tell the team the result. The next day, Anthony and the Player recieved a call from the principal of the highschool, not informing them about the anarchist, but telling them that a murder was committed at the school. Summary Victim * 'Sydney Chambers '(Found in an abandoned mansion with a wooden stake in his eye) Murder Weapon * '''Wooden Stakes Killer * Danita Darkroot Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks beer. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears lipstick. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks beer. *This suspect has contact with wood mushrooms. *This suspect suffers from headaches. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears lipstick. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks beer. *This suspect has contact with wood mushrooms. *This suspect suffers from headaches. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears lipstick. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks beer. *This suspect has contact with wood mushrooms. *This suspect suffers from headaches. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks beer. *This suspect has contact with wood mushrooms. Suspect's Appearance * Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks beer. *The killer has contact with wood mushrooms. *The killer suffers from headaches. *The killer's initials are D.D. *The killer wears lipstick. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Foyer. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Shards, Faded Card; Victim identified: Sydney Chambers) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks beer; Murder weapon registered: Wooden Stakes) * Examine Broken Shards. (Result: Bloody Vase) * Analyse Bloody Vase (09:00:00) (Result: The killer has contact with wood mushrooms) * Examine Faded Card. (Result: New Suspect: Zoey Indigo) * Confront Miss Indigo about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Haunted Mansion) * Investigate Haunted Mansion. (Clues: Dog Leash, Faded Book) * Examine Dog Leash. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: New Suspect: Violet Rose) * Ask Violet about going near the mansion. * Examine Faded Book. (Result: Spell Book) * Analyse Spell Book. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Danita Darkroot) * Question Danita about her book. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Bar. (Clues: Faded Poster; New Suspect: Diego Dakota) * Ask Mr Dakota about the victim. (Result: Diego drinks beer, Diego has contact with wood mushrooms) * Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Wanted Poster) * Examine Wanted Poster. (Result: Talk to Danita Darkroot again) * Question Danita about the poster. (Result: Danita drinks beer, Danita has contact with wood mushrooms; New Crime Scene: Gate) * Investigate Gate. (Clues: Locked Phone, Strange Device, Pile of Dirt) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Zoey's Phone) * Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Bloody Pill Box) * Analyse Zoey's Phone. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Zoey Indigo again) * Analyse Strange Device. (09:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Roy Walsh) * Analyse Bloody Pill Box. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer suffers from headaches) * Ask Zoey about the threats. (Result: Zoey drinks beer) * Confront Roy about his ghost capturing device. (Result: Roy drinks beer, Roy has contact with wood mushrooms) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Tables. (Clues: Torn Paper, Bag; Talk to Diego Dakota again) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Talk to Violet Rose again) * Ask Violet about the message. (Result: Violet suffers from headaches) * Examine Bag. (Result: Herbs) * Examine Herbs. (Result: Talk to Danita Darkroot again) * Question Danita about the herbs. (Result: Danita suffers from headaches) * See if Diego has headaches. (Result: Diego suffers from headaches) * Investigate Staircase. (Clues: Drawer, Bloody Message) * Examine Drawer. (Result: Wooden Stake) * Examine Bloody Message. (Result: Weird Text) * Analyse Weird Text. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer's initials are D.D) * Analyse Wooden Stake. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer wears lipstick) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to No Happy End (3/6)! No Happy End (3/6) * See what Diana wants. (Result: Talk to Roy Walsh again) * Ask Roy about the paranormal encounter. (Result: New Clues on Foyer) * Investigate Foyer. (Clues: Box) * Examine Box. (Result: Ghost Capturing Device) * Analyse Ghost Capturing Device. (12:00:00) (Reward: Ghost Hunter Uniform) * See what Diego wants. (Result: New Clues on Bar) * Investigate Bar. (Clues: Wallet) * Give Diego his wallet back. (Reward: Free Burger) * Report to Chief Rose. (Result: Talk to Violet Rose again) * Ask Violet if she noticed any strange activity. (Result: New Clues on Haunted Mansion) * Investigate Haunted Mansion. (Clues: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Talk to Michael Rose again) * Alarm Michael about the anarchist's plan. (Reward: 10,000 Coins) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Soulbound Grounds Category:Cases in Harwell